


Mister Kitty's Revenge

by ScrotieMcBoogerBalls



Category: South Park
Genre: Angry Kitty, Biting, Blood, Cheesing, Drug Trips, Eric Cartman Being An Asshole, Farting, Fucking, Mister Kitty is Mad, Multi, getting high off farts, head biting, kitty has two genders, peeing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 12:25:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16408475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls/pseuds/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls
Summary: No Cartman that's a BAD CARTMAN!





	Mister Kitty's Revenge

Mister kitty MAD that stupid fat Cartman kept smacking her calling her bad kitty and stopping his memeing fun so she JUMPED UP ON THE COUCH AND STARTED EATING CARTMAN'S HEAD

"MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHM!!!!! KITTY'S BEING A HEAD-EATIN DILDO MAKE IT STOP! BAD KITTY THAT'S A BAD KITTAH!" but mrs cartman was sick of Cartman's shit so she let Kitty keep chewing on him he didn't eat his head cause it was too fat but she got bite marks on him

Then she jumped on his fat ass and made him fart and got high off his farts cuz they do it like that in san francisco and it was revenge for the time his friend Kenny the whore got high off her pee

Mister kitty ran all over town meowing and hissing and fucking random animals and peeing on everyone

it was the best fart trip ever

I want some weed now

**Author's Note:**

> dear South Park stop letting cartman hit his cat or the cats are going to eat everyone the end


End file.
